


Do You x Hear Me?

by humanyubel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Crush, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Siren Gon, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You x Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiberius_thor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberius_thor/gifts).



Killua wasn't sure whether he hated spending time with his family or if he hated it. They were smothering and always there. Killua wished they didn't have to go on a vacation. It's not like they were a normal family.

Killua sighs as his Mother bustles about with Kalluto on her hip. Killua almost feels bad for him but then he's quickly reminded that Kalluto spends too much time with his Mother. He doesn't like her.

He hears something like "Look, Kalluto chan! See the big fish?"

"Yes Mother." Killua hears Kalluto's reply, flat and robotic.

Kiyko coos at the different fish she sees jumping around with Kalluto by her.

Killua doesn't understand her. She pretends to act like a normal Mother now, but is practically a demon any other time.

Sugar honeyed words and harsh training.

Silvia and Zeno are talking to one of the ship's workers. They're laughing about something but Killua doesn't care to guess what. He thinks it's most likely about sports.

And...

Illumi is in the shadows of the ship.

Illumi is always in the shadows, always watching. He's used to Illumi watching him, it's not uncommon to feel his eyes on him. But this time, he feels another set on.

He goes to his room and showers, and then it's back to only one set.

\----

It's the next day when it happens again. He feels two sets of eyes on him all day. It's only night when it changes.

He's alone out on the deck when he sees something in the water. He hears singing and he can only blink. He knows what's out there, but he doesn't understand why it's only happening now. It's not too dark for him to see so when he goes to the ships railing and looks down, he can clearly make out a boy looking around his age in appearance.

Killua looks down at him curiously, wondering what he wants.

The singing stops and the boy looks up at him confused.They stare at each for a minute before creature grins up at him, a mouth full of sharp teeth.  
Killua can't resist the shy smile that forms on his lips in reply.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gon!" 

"Killua."

"Ki-ll-ua?"

Killua fixes Gon with an odd stare for a moment.

"What is it Killua?"

"You're accent is funny."

"Is not!"

Killua doesn't know how to explain their encounter other than as nice.

It's only when it gets really late that they make their separate ways.

"Killua knows he can come with me?" 

"You'll kill me."

"Never."

Killua scoffs and heads to his room, he hears a quiet splash and then Gon is gone.

\----

It's the third day after meeting each other when Gon asks something Killua would prefer him not to.

"Why does Killua smell like death?" Killua feels his heart stop at Gon's innocently phrased question, feels it drop.

"I've killed people before, stupid."

"Oh, okay!"

Killua nearly screams i frustration, instead he chuckles bitterly.

"You're weird, you're so weird."

"Why am I weird?"

"You barely reacted when I told you why."

"Well, Killua had to have had a reason." Gon flat out tells him.

"Huh?"

"Did you want to kill them?"

"...No, no I didn't."

"Why'd you do it."

"My family made me." Gon laughs at that and Killua feels like hes being scorned.

"What?!"

"See, it's okay Killua, you're a good person."

"Gon...." He trails off, cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Hehe."

"YOU IDIOT! SAYING SOMETHING EMBARRASSING LIKE THAT SO SUDDENLY..."

\----

It's two days later when they have another similar conversation.

"You know I could kill you from here?" Killua says from the rails, looking down at Gon.

"I could kill Killua before he could blink, but neither of us will do it."

"Never?"

"Never."

Killua feels like child for having hopes like that and for being happy that there may be someone that will never betray him.

"Killua could come with me."

"You'd kill me."

"Never."

And they part ways again.

\----

That night Killua dreams of jumping off the side of the boat and Gon not catching him.

\----

"I don't like it here." Killua says one day to himself. He doesn't want to be near Illumi. Never wants to be near him again. Illumi just ruins everything. Killua's not sure how Illumi manged to ruin the trip for him, but he shouldn't be surprised.

Just him being there and hovering over him made Killua anxious.

Gon's there an hour earlier than he usually is, but then so is Killua.

Their conversation goes on as it normally would and KiIlua's thankful for that. Feels relief sink down into his bones when he sees Gon's smile. It's almost time for Killua to leave when Gon proposes his nightly suggestion.

"Killua can come with me?"

"You'll kill me." Killua replies, nothing out of the ordinary about his answer.

"Never." Maybe it's the way Gon says it, maybe it's how much his family stresses him out. Either way Gon's words make him bite his lip.

Gon think's that's the end of it until Killua speaks again.

"You'll never hurt me?" Killua wants to cry due to how childish he sounds.

"Never, I promise."

"If you're serious about it you'll catch me as I fall." Killua warns him, stripping down.

Killua stands on the rail for a second, not bothering to look back towards where his family is sleeping.

Killua jumps and Gon catches him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation I had with Grace.  
> I always see Siren Killua but what about Siren Gon?  
> I know it's lame and kind of vague but it was fun to write.


End file.
